El Aria del Cisne
by EvilRegal83
Summary: Emma acaba de regresar de su viaje en el tiempo trayendo consigo a Marian, la mujer de Robin y rompiendole de nuevo a consecuencia de esto, el corazón a Regina, Emma tiene ante si el reto de devolver la felicidad a Regina y de conseguir que esta la perdone ¿Lo conseguirá?


El piano se oía a través de las ventanas abiertas, era una calurosa noche del mes de Julio solo al vencer la madrugada el calendario pasaría a marcar el dia quince y Regina cumpliría 36 años.

La musica la embriagaba, al principio suave, calida y conforme el aria cobraba forma se hacia mas intensa, más energica, sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas que conformaban la extensión de aquel piano de cola que ocupaba un rincón de la estancia y los amplios ventanales abiertos dejaban entrar la brisa que levantaba la libiana tela de las cortinas dando la sensacion de que danzaban al son de la musica, aquella brisa ni corta ni perezosa acariciaba tambien sus acaloradas mejillas.

Henry pasaba aquella noche con sus abuelos y ella se encontraba sola, hacia mucho, muchisimo, que no tocaba aquella pieza, era una de sus favoritas, pero ni aquella ni ninguna, aunque el piano se habia mantenido cuidado y afinado, no supo exactamente que la llevó a sentir la necesidad de acariciar su superficie, estaba bebiendo una copa y se acercó a contemplar una foto de ella misma y de Henry cuando este era solo suyo, su bebé, aquel ser inocente que la llenó de vida...

Sus pensamientos volaban, Regina se volcaba sobre el piano completamente entregada, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo que su alma se elevaba por encima de aquellas notas que iban escapando por la ventana , que atravesaban las paredes y cruzaban las puertas, que penetraban en su interior concentrandose en su vientre , circulando hacia su corazón y disparandose a través de sus dedos.

Llevaba solo un camisón corto de satén negro, la fina bata que lo conjuntaba descansaba sobre la cola del piano como una suerte de velo negro.

De pronto la musica sesó provocando un desagradable estruendo que cortó el aire rompiendo la melodía.

- Que haces aqui? Como has entrado? - los ojos de Regina estaban abiertos de par en par

- Por la ventana - señaló el amplio ventanal abierto

Emma la miraba fijamente y Regina se sintió extrañamente desnuda, o no tran extrañamente porque realmente lo estaba, al menos... a medias.

Cogió su bata y se la puso atandosela rapidamente al ver que Emma miraba su cuerpo lo que la hizo sentirse algo incomoda

- Lo siento... no... queria... interrumpirte, venia, venia caminando, salí a tomar el aire porque no podía dormir y... oí la musica , no pude resistirme a acercarme - le sonrío - no sabia que supieras tocar

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes - sentenció mirandola, pensando en que hacía Emma allí , habia salido a pasear y se habia desviado hasta su mansion? Era evidente que quería algo, si no se habria quedado por el centro del pueblo

Emma se quedó mirandola pensando si esas palabras no eran quizás un desafio para que mostrara interés en conocerla.

- Regina... de verdad lamento haberte interrumpido y siento haber entrado por la ventana... yo no... - sacudío la cabeza cayendo ahora en la cuenta de lo que habia hecho, como si acabase de despertar de un trance mirando sus magneticos ojos negros - no suelo hacer esas cosas... o al menos no suelo hacerlas sabiendo que el dueño de la casa está dentro... - dijo medio en broma con una sonrisa avergonzada pensando tambien que era la primera vez que la veia de esa manera y sus ojos se fueron a su escote y recorrieron sus piernas - Tenia que haber seguido escuchandote desde la ventana... es que no se porqué lo he hecho...

- Bueno, ya te has disculpado por colarte en mi casa, ahora ya puedes volver a marcharte y si no te importa sal por la puerta, no quiero que pises mis rosales - le dijo mirandola con desprecio

Emma abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ningun sonido

- Por favor, marchaté - Regina se giró hacia el piano dandole la espalda

- Regina... yo no lo sabia lo juro... no lo hice a conciencia

- No quiero escucharte Emma, no quiero escuchar tus disculpas porque puedo perdonarte por colarte en mi casa pero no por joderme la vida - le dijo mirandola de soslayo

Emma apretó los puños

- Regina... - se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo - yo nunca te haría daño - la agarró con brusquedad girandola hacia ella para que la mirase y Regina la miró de una pupila a otra quedandose por largo tiempo contemplando sus ojos hasta bajar finalmente la mirada mientras la rubia aun la contemplaba

- Pues me lo estás haciendo - intentó safarse de su garra con el ceño fruncido

- Solo trato de que me escuches, tal vez haya cosas que no se de tí, pero son cosas infimas... detalles apenas importantes comparado con lo que si, se de ti sin que tu me lo hayas contado - aflojó el agarre para no dañarla - Se que cuando amas de verdad lo haces apasionadamente, se que temes al dolor porque ya tienes el corazón roto y se que cuando me miras a los ojos no me mientes... nunca me mientes... porque aunque tu boca calla la verdad tus ojos me lo dicen todo sin necesidad de palabras... - la miró fijamente mientras una Regina desconcertada y a la vez avergonzaba le apartaba la mirada, Emma la tomó de la barbilla obligando a que la mirase

- lo que pasó con la mujer de Robin no lo hice conscientemente, no te he mentido, pero me alegro que haya pasado...

Regina se sintió dolida por su comentario

- Eres peor aun que tu madre... - le dijo con los dientes apretados - yo confiaba en ti y...

Emma la empujó contra el teclado y puso las manos a ambos lados de sus costados apoyandolas en el piano, encerrandola y acercando su rostro al suyo

- No te he pedido disculpas por lo que hice porque no lo hice sabiendolo pero si así hubiera sido no podria lamentarlo... no podria lamentarlo porque estoy loca por ti Regina... y estoy loca de celos... - tiró del lazo de su bata abriendola y metió la mano bajo ella agarrando la cintura de Regina subiendola sobre el piano, la bata de seda resbaló de los hombros quedando languida en sus brazos

- Verte con Robin era una pesadilla...

Regina la miró con la boca abierta, su cuerpo se estremeció en el mismo instante en que Emma abrió su bata y rozó su cintura y cuando la subió al piano sintió sus bragas humedas de golpe, pero no podía ser... Emma?

- Emma... - la miraba de una pupila a otra pasando la mirada rapida sin comprender

Emma la miró y la atrajo de la barbilla pero extrañamente Regina no opuso resistencia y sus labios se encontraron y Regina correspondió aquel beso sintiendo la boca de Emma ansiosa sobre la suya, nunca, jamás, habria imaginado que Emma la deseara de aquella forma y sintió como sus bragas volvian a humedecerse pensando en todos los momentos que habia estado a solas con ella, Emma habria estado pensando en esos momentos atacarla de aquella manera? Un gemido escapó de sus labios sin proponerselo con aquel pensamiento, sentirse deseada era algo que siempre la había excitado.

- Y el pirata? - susurró Regina sobre su boca

- Que más da el pirata - la cogió de la nuca y la atrajo de nuevo a su boca, besando golosa aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, solo habia empezado a salir con Killiam porque Regina estaba con Robin y cada vez que los veia juntos le ardia la sangre.

Bajó por su cuello besandola con pasión pasando a ratos su lengua para besar su piel, sabía que era lo que debía hacer, su instinto se lo decía y salvar a aquella mujer había liberado a Regina de las garras de Robin...

Besó sus hombros mientras Regina gemía y sintió su piel erizarse bajo su boca, bajó las tiras de su camisón y pasó la mano por la tela bajando en linea recta desde su pecho hasta su vientre consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Regina se arqueara, se mordió el labio mirando su cuello completamente expuesto y lo atacó de nuevo metiendo la mano entre sus piernas, las teclas del piano tronaron cuando Regina excitada las pisó con el pié gimiendo de placer y cuando Emma bajó sus bragas y se perdió entre sus piernas los marcos que habia sobre el piano se volcarón y cayeron, Regina cerró los ojos retorciendo su cuerpo y empañando el fino lacado negro del intrumento el cual le habia proporcionado placeres infinitos pero hasta el momento ninguno como aquel...

Cerraba los ojos sintiendo a Emma lamer su sexo, su pecho se inflaba al tomar el aliento que sus gemidos gastaban y sus talones golpeaban las teclas cada vez que se humedecía, llevó su mano a la cabeza de Emma agarrando su pelo y mordiendose el labio inferior, giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos fijandose en la ventana abierta. Bendita ventana...

Se humedeció los labios que su aliento secaba y cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo dibujaba un arco casi imposible sintiendo como se iba en su boca en un grito que reverberó en las paredes de la casa como lo habia hecho la melodía de aquel piano...

Emma lamió recogiendo su esencia sintiendose humeda tambien y lamió y besó su monte de venus subiendo con sus manos el camisón de aquella mujer que la habia tenido en vilo desde el primer instante en que la vió, tan sensual... tan malvada... y acababa de comprobar que su interior era tan dulce como el corazón de una manzana. Besó su vientre sintiendo como Regina aun se estremecía por el orgasmo y levantó su camisón hasta descubrir sus pechos, Regina se incorporó mirandola como si nunca la hubiera mirado y Emma trepó a su boca empujandola de la nuca para profundizar aquel beso que fue recibido por Regina con un suave mordisco y pegó su frente a la suya levantando su barbilla y volviendo a besarla enredando sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia suspirando en su boca

- aun no he acabado contigo... - le susurró


End file.
